Recently, accompanying a global expansion of Internet, TV shopping and the like, mail-order sale has come into wide use in addition to a conventional over-the-counter sale. Accordingly, logistics models in which a delivery agent delivers an article in place of a seller have been widespread. For this reason, there is a possibility that information about an article, for example, article name, price of the article or the like may be leaked out through a delivery slip. Such information specifies the article purchased by a consumer, which is confidential information seriously affecting the privacy of the consumer. Since the price of the article has such feature that the value of the article can be comprehended, the price of the article is preferably regarded as a piece of confidential information in view of theft proof in the process of logistics.
In this respect, when the delivery slip has such a structure that a plurality of sheets of forms is laminated and stacked into a bundle, the article name, sum of the money to be received and the like are described in a part of the delivery slip and the article can be handed over to the consumer in a state that the confidentiality is ensured. However, when a delivery slip of this type is employed, available label printer therefor is limited.
To eliminate such restrictions on the printer, a sheet type delivery slip can be employed, in which confidential information to be concealed from others also comes to be seen from the outside.
The patent document 1 discloses a label usable as a sheet type delivery slip. The label is a sheet type label including a confidential information form portion continuous with an open information form portion. The label is arranged in such a way that the confidential information form portion is turned-back to the rear face side of the open information form portion, and the open information form portion is stuck to an adherend, and thereby the confidential information form portion is concealed from the outside.
Also, the patent document 2 discloses a label printer capable of printing on both sides of a label.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-246882    [Patent document 2] U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,263